Lyea's appearance
by knucklesfan14
Summary: A girl named Lyea finds Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke while roaming her forest. She goes along with her to a camp known as Camp-Half Blood, known for keeping all demigod kids who parents were gods or goddesses
1. Chapter 1

I know its not anime but, I read the series and I made a Character named Lyea. Shes a reptilian and finds her way to Camp Half-Blood. (I dont own the series and go easy, its my second fanfic.)

Lyea's Appearance

I had no idea I was a half-blood. All I know is meeting Annabeth in the forest with a girl and boy named Thalia and Luke. I was only 8 when I met them. Annabeth was about the age as me but we were the same height. She carried a knife on her arm and didn't ask why she had it. Luke was a bit taller than Annabeth, and thats saying something. He was quite cute when I met him. I was wandering the forest, ever since my mom passed away in a accident. I wandered about with my little pet she gave me. I named him Apollo. He was as swift as him since he was a running lizard.

While I was wandering the forest, three people came upon me, two girls and a boy. I decided to climb the closes tree. The tree had leaves everywhere so I was able to hide behind them. The blonde girl, Annabeth, seemed to tense when she came by the tree.

"Whats wrong?" asked the brown haired boy, Luke.

"It's... nothing. It feels like we are being watched," Annabeth replied.

I stayed silent as they kept walking. Suddenly, I slipped on a branch and fell in front of the trio. The three pulled out there weapons and pointed it towards me. My tail (Lizard tail) stood straight up in shock, my claws up anmyd dragon eyes stared at Annabeth. I then got up and greeted myself,"Hi! Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Who are you?" asked Thalia.

"I'm Lyea," I replied,"I was just wandering my forest when I spotted you guys. I decided to watch you guys from the trees."

"So your like a tree hugger or something?" said Luke.

"Not exactly." My tail started to appear behind me. They got startled and backed off. They still had their weapons at me. "Where are you guys going?"

"We are going to a camp for um... demigods," Annabeth said.

"What's a... demigod?"

"It's when your parent is a god or goddess from the Greekmtyhology. It has been happening for quite a while."

"CAN I GO?"

"Thing is, you have to have a godly parent."

"Oh... I never knew my dad... My mom died in an accident a couple weeks ago," My face darkened about the accident,"She died when our house was lit on fire. I survived, but she didn't."

"You might have a godly parent so, you can come,"

"Really?"

So the journey began. We came across many enemies. We ran into big creatures like scorpions, cyclopses, even giant boulders of a.. ice cream man? I don't remember. We came upon a big hill with a sign written in Greek, Κατασκήνωση Ημίαιμος. But, the weird thing was I understood it. It read, Camp Half- Blood. We marched towards the sign when we heard running of hooves. We turned and saw the Minotaur. It raced towards my new friends. I knew what to do, it was time to use my powers. I went in front of them.

"What are you doing?" yelled Annabeth.

"Just watch," I called.

I started to grow black and red armor. Wings sprouted out of my back. A dragon helmet formed around my head. The eye sockets had my eyes, which were my dragon like eyes. I roared in a loud roar. My friends were shocked and terrified of my transformation. I raced towards the enemy. I circled around to its bare back. I slashed it with the nails I had. It roared in agony. It turned about to hit me with its bare hands. I went under its legs and hit it one more time in the back. It reached behind its back. I turned to show off my victory when it swung me aside and ran me into a tree. I got a bunch of bad bruises. Annabeth was about to rush to me when Thalia and Luke stopped her. I finally was ready for the kill.

My forearms crossed in front of me. My two fingers together, others down. Two small fireballs formed. I stepped in front of me and threw them towards the big bull. A big explosion appeared where it stood. I transformed back to my old self, wipe hair out of my face. I walked towards the others. They all stared at me in awe.

"Told you I was a reptilian."

We walked inside the gates to a great big camp that I knew was my new home...


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on with the series...

I walked through the gates to find the big camp. It had cabins in the shape of a U. Campers were scattering, goin g to activities they needed to go to, holding weapons for them, etc. Saytrs raced around, chasing some dryads, which transformed into a tree. I thought it was the most beautiful place I have ever been to. And then my heart skipped a beat. A boy , about 10, raced across the camp grounds to a machine- like cabin. I knew it was a Hephaestus cabin since he was the god of building stuff. It was love at first sight to me.

"Come on, let's get going," called Annabeth.

"Coming!" I called back.

I raced towards a white building that I guess was the headquarters. We walked in and saw an old man in a wheelchair playing a card game with another man. We walked closer when the man suddenly called us.

"Oh, great. MORE demigods," he called out loudly.

"Please Dionysus. These kids must have traveled alone," the man in the wheelchair said,"welcome to Camp Half Blood."

We all greeted each other for the moment.

"I am Chiron, the Camp Director."

He seemed more like he would be sitting in a chair all day, thinking of his younger years. He told us about the camp and what to expect about it. He told us about the Capture-the-Flag games after dinner, Sing alongs (Which I adore doing), and even pegasi riding. He talked to us about who our parents were. We all didnt know who they were. He said we may find out at the bonfire.

We went to the Hermes cabin. It was full of kids who had not been claimed. Others were Hermes kids. We found out they pulled many pranks. Note to self: NEVER leave shaving cream unattended. Soon, it was time to go to dinner. It had tables for each cabin, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, etc. We heard everyone talking, as if we known everyone who was there. It ended quickly ended. We left to the bonfire to the Sing-along. We sang all kinds of songs. Then, Chiron appeared, not in wheelchair form, but in horse form. He stomped his hoove against the wooden stage.

"Demigods! We have three new campers tonight! Here they are: Lyea, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia!"

Everyone cheered and we walked on to the stage.

"Now, we have been inforced even more with this demigod, who can transform."

Suddenly, everyone gasped. It was not the transforming part. It was the glowing object above my head. It was in the chape of a quiver and bow.

"She's been claimed!" Chiron called," All hail Lyea, daughter of Apollo."

My new cabin mates all introduced me with a welcome present, a bow and quiver of silver arrows. I went to my assigned bed and stared at the ceiling. I then thought of the boy from Hephestus. I ran out the door and ran towards the cabin made of machines. I knocked on the door. Out came a dark muscular boy.

"Hello, I'm Charles Beckondorf, you can call me Beckondorf though," said Beckondorf.

"Hi... Um... I am looking for a boy about 10," I asked.

"Oh, Jake Mason? Sure hold on." He called Jake over to the door.

He came to the door and my heart stopped. He was way cutier than Luke. He had a light brown hair with calm blue eyes I could've stared at for hours. He had a tattered shirt and greasy pants.

"Yeah? Your the new camper right? Lyea?" he said.

His voice calmed me down as if I'm listening to a soft harmony.

"I... Um... Saw you earlier but did'nt get a chance to talk to you."

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you too."

I started to blush redder than my own armor. "I was... gonna ask if you wanna go to the hill with me sometime?"

"Tonight? If you can."

"Yes!" I leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and ran off...


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing on with the series...

I walked through the gates to find the big camp. It had cabins in the shape of a U. Campers were scattering, goin g to activities they needed to go to, holding weapons for them, etc. Saytrs raced around, chasing some dryads, which transformed into a tree. I thought it was the most beautiful place I have ever been to. And then my heart skipped a beat. A boy , about 10, raced across the camp grounds to a machine- like cabin. I knew it was a Hephaestus cabin since he was the god of building stuff. It was love at first sight to me.

"Come on, let's get going," called Annabeth.

"Coming!" I called back.

I raced towards a white building that I guess was the headquarters. We walked in and saw an old man in a wheelchair playing a card game with another man. We walked closer when the man suddenly called us.

"Oh, great. MORE demigods," he called out loudly.

"Please Dionysus. These kids must have traveled alone," the man in the wheelchair said,"welcome to Camp Half Blood."

We all greeted each other for the moment.

"I am Chiron, the Camp Director."

He seemed more like he would be sitting in a chair all day, thinking of his younger years. He told us about the camp and what to expect about it. He told us about the Capture-the-Flag games after dinner, Sing alongs (Which I adore doing), and even pegasi riding. He talked to us about who our parents were. We all didnt know who they were. He said we may find out at the bonfire.

We went to the Hermes cabin. It was full of kids who had not been claimed. Others were Hermes kids. We found out they pulled many pranks. Note to self: NEVER leave shaving cream unattended. Soon, it was time to go to dinner. It had tables for each cabin, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, etc. We heard everyone talking, as if we known everyone who was there. It ended quickly ended. We left to the bonfire to the Sing-along. We sang all kinds of songs. Then, Chiron appeared, not in wheelchair form, but in horse form. He stomped his hoove against the wooden stage.

"Demigods! We have three new campers tonight! Here they are: Lyea, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia!"

Everyone cheered and we walked on to the stage.

"Now, we have been inforced even more with this demigod, who can transform."

Suddenly, everyone gasped. It was not the transforming part. It was the glowing object above my head. It was in the chape of a quiver and bow.

"She's been claimed!" Chiron called," All hail Lyea, daughter of Apollo."

My new cabin mates all introduced me with a welcome present, a bow and quiver of silver arrows. I went to my assigned bed and stared at the ceiling. I then thought of the boy from Hephestus. I ran out the door and ran towards the cabin made of machines. I knocked on the door. Out came a dark muscular boy.

"Hello, I'm Charles Beckondorf, you can call me Beckondorf though," said Beckondorf.

"Hi... Um... I am looking for a boy about 10," I asked.

"Oh, Jake Mason? Sure hold on." He called Jake over to the door.

He came to the door and my heart stopped. He was way cutier than Luke. He had a light brown hair with calm blue eyes I could've stared at for hours. He had a tattered shirt and greasy pants.

"Yeah? Your the new camper right? Lyea?" he said.

His voice calmed me down as if I'm listening to a soft harmony.

"I... Um... Saw you earlier but did'nt get a chance to talk to you."

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you too."

I started to blush redder than my own armor. "I was... gonna ask if you wanna go to the hill with me sometime?"

"Tonight? If you can."

"Yes!" I leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and ran off...


	4. Chapter 4

Lyea gets ready to go on a date with her first true love, Jake Mason. Will she confess her love for him? Or will it turn out as a big mess?

I ran down the dark sidewalk, in my nicest dark dress and shoes. My dress blended in with the night and the shoes were hard to run in. I was afraid a big, fat harpy may pop out of no where and take me to the kitchen. I soon saw the hill with a dim light at the top naer a tree. She saw Jake with his white ragged shirt and grease stained jeans. Jake saw her running and he probably thought, _Dang, I should've dressed as nice as she was._

"Why are you in your forging outfit?" I asked.

"I.. um... was in a hurry," Jake stammered, "Why you so dressed for just one night.

I stared at him and thought of how darn cute he was, and I started to blush because of my dress, "Do you want me to change then?"

"No, it's fine. You look nice in it anyways."

This made me blush so much, I thought my face was burning. I sat down next to him, hoping he might hold my hand. Sadly, he didn't, instead we started to talk about different war strategies for the next Capture-the-Flag game. Soon we started to talk about our hobbies.

"I love to sing, do archery, and draw," I explained.

"That's to expect from a cute daughter of Apollo. So, I, obviously, like to forge different type of items," he said.

Right when he said _cute_ I started to squeal. I then reached for his hand, as he gripped mine. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in. We were lip to lip and kissed. My heart started to beat like a drum. His lips were warm from being in the forges. We leaned back and just smiled.

"Well, that was... nice," Jake said.

I put my head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around my shoulder. It felt like the happiest night of my life. I wanted to stay in the scene forever. Jake checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh man! It's already 2:32?" he exclaimed.

"Oh...okay then," I said, sad that the night ended so suddenly.

"We can still come sometimes when we aren't busy with our cabins."

We both stood up, Jake helped me up in my dress. We were then both holding hands, looking at the glistening moon, knowing that Artemis might be watching her niece and nephew were down on the hill, having their greatest night ever...

I woke up, with my black dress still on. I covered my self so no one was suspicious. I ran for the warderobe to change into my armor. _Man, today's Capture-the-Flag._ I put my red and black armor on. Took my mom's dual swords and ran out the door. Everyone was bustling about, getting ready for the night. Jake appeared and had his hammer and armor on. He seemed even cuter with the armor on him. Last night was like a dream, an _amazing_ one. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! Hi Lyea... Don't need to squeze so hard!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," I said, relaesing my grip.

He hugged my back. His skin felt warm at the touch because of working. He then leaned back and stared at me.

"Where'd you get your armor?" he asked.

"Oh, this? It's a present from my mom before she..." my face darkened. I remember her face before I left her. I started to tear up from the thought. Jake grabbed me and held me close. I started to cry on his shoulder. I felt him comforting me, he held on to me like I was the only thing he had...

It was finally time for the game. I ran to the forest and ran into Annabeth, using strategies and telling everyone's postitions.

"Where do I go Annabeth?" I asked.

"You go and try to grab the flag with me," Annabeth said.

I jumped with joy. But then I realized one fatal flaw of mine. Jake was on the oppsing team! I started to re-think into being the one to protect the flag. But, it was too late to change to the positions.

Chiron came from a cliff. "Demigods! Ready your positions!"

We all went to our proper positions needed to finish the game off with a _BANG!_

"Ready? Set? FIGHT!"

We ran inside the forest to destroy our enemies. I didn't want to hurt my boyfriend but I had to do my job. It made me sad to think of what he would say about what I may do to him. I ran inside and jumped to the treetops. My powers started to kick in. My feet turned to a dragon's. My eyesight began to focuse better. Wings sprouted from my. My fingertips started to turn into talans. I started fly over the treetops. My vision helped me see all of the enemies below. I saw many people below, but one of them got my attention. Jake was swinging his hammer around, swatting all in his way. I saw the flag at the top of the boulders beside him. I flew straight toward to it with all my might. An arrow whizzed by my head as I grew closer to the flag.

I looked down to who almost shot me. Below stood a girl with a knoched arrow pointing straight at me. She had her spiky hair back and aimed at me.

"Thalia," I whispered.

I was only a couple of feet away when an arrow went into my side. I winced and fell to the floor. Thalia had her bow ready in her hand.

"Don't you dare grab that flag," She said.

"Well, this ain't a 'Hi, I am now gonna kill you now' moment is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I am not gonna kill you. Just wound."

Her arrow was knoched towards my side and I waited for her arrrow when she was swatted away by a big hammer. Jake had his hand reached out for me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Thalia called out.

"Helping out my girlfriend, what else?"

She got really irritated about it she ran towards her team for back up.

"Hurry now, I am just gonna give you about 10 seconds before I swat you," he exclaimed.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the flag. I ripped it off the pole and flew to the line that seperated the areas from each other. I ran to victory on ffot and ran into my team for the win. Everyone cheered for me and I looked at the other team. They didn't seem disappointed but over-joyed. They didn't really want to win, they just wanted some fun. I ran to Jake and we both hugged each other and looked at each other.

"You were a really good dragon girl," he said sweetly.

I leaned in and kissed him and we stayed like it for a while until people lifted me off my feet. They took me across the camp to the arena to celebrate. There was singing (Like 'Tonight Tonight' sung by others), dancing, and games. When we were dancing, Jake started to do back flips and break dancing. We cheered for him as he danced. I went to the middle and did some tricks myself. I did a light show with my powers. I then did some back flips in the air and landed on my hands. I twirled towards Jake and landed in his arms. We both left the arena to the hill we visited when we were able to be alone.

"You are the greatest dancer and fighter I ever met," he finally said.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself. Especially with that hammer of yours."

He grabbed his hammer and showed me some signs so he could only wield it. He then reached into his pocket for something. It was covered in a red clothe. It was in the shape of a kind of heart.

"I made this while I was in the forges," he said," I hope you like it."

I unrapped it and gasped. Inside was a heart with initials of J+K= Love forever. He wrote it in his own writing. It was carved though. I started to tear up with joy.

"I.. Love it!" I said teary eyed.

I leaned in and gave him a bear hug. He backed up and kissed him. He had a faint scent of smoke in his breathe. We then looked at the moon, hoping it will never end the night...


	5. Chapter 5

Continuing the series...

That night before was _amazing! _I got to win the Capture-the-flag games and got to dance with Jake! I woke up on the floor, with everyone staring at me, wondering if I turned lizard again. I felt claws digging into my back. I grabbed what was on my back and saw it was my little lizard, Apollo. He is a magical lizard. If I want to or if he wants to, he can turn into a giant dragon! My mother gave me him before... Well... I don't like to talk about it... Anyways, I got up and dressed into my orange camp shirt reading Camp Half- Blood. I wore it with pride when I was at camp.

I went outside to the different activities I had. I had archery, Arts & Crafts in the forges and other stuff. I ran towards to the field where archery was held. I had my silver arrows on my back and my bow on my shoulder. I was about 12 at this time. I would sometimes go on the hill to escape with Jake. We were known as the Cutest Couple at camp.

Right when I got to the field, Chiron came up to me.

"Lyea," he said," we have a new camper, go and help him"

I nodded and ran to the entance. It was a boy with seaweed green eyes. He wore all blue and was curious about everything. I jogged over to him, Apollo on my shoulders.

"Are you the new camper?" I asked.

"Umm... Yeah..." he said," I am Percy Jackson." He didn't seem so excited to be here. He looked around in amazment and shock. I can tell he wasn't used to this kind of environment. I was the same when I was smaller.

"Well, I will give you the grand tour!" I exclaimed.

We walked about, towards the forges, cafeteria, cabins and all the other things. Annabeth came over to see the new camper.

"Who is this?" she asked in curiousity.

I told her the name and was astonished. Her eyes widened and backed up and ran. I thought_ Yeah, thats a good way of saying hello to him._

We continued to walk until he asked something that was kinda personal.

"Why did you come to Camp Half-Blood?" he asked.

I looked down and remembered what happened back then...

_"Mom! Where are you?" I exclaimed. I was only 7. I came back from school and saw the apartment window cracked. I ran inside and went up the stairs. I grabbed my keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and looked inside. There were men in black in the room and started to ask my mom questions I didn't understand._

_"Where is your daughter?" the man asked, I guess was the leader._

_"I am... not telling... you," my mom said, weak and injured from them hurting her._

_One of the guys turned and saw me._

_"There she is!" he shouted._

_They all turned and reached out to grab me. I ran towards my mom but they grabbed me and tied my hands together. I tried to get my hands loose but couldn't._

_"Mom! What is happening?" I asked loudly._

_She didn't answer. Instead. She reached for her back. When her arms appeared, she held two long, black swords. The men backed up and grabbed their guns. my mom started to spin and flames started to appear and slashed the guys. The leader was smart enough to back to the wall to not be striked. Almost half of them were burned by the swords. My mom went up to me and carried me out the door. The leader followed._

_My mom put me down and crossed the swords. She called a special spell in Greek I believe, _Καλώ τους δράκους για να νικήσουμε αυτούς τους εχθρούς και να καταστρέψει τις ψυχές τους! _I knew what she meant. She said, I call upon the dragons to destroy these enemies and their souls! I ran out the door to outside and looked building started to crumble to pieces. I ran back inside and found my mother on the floor and knelt next to her._

_"Lyea.. take... my swords... and the lizard... I kept for... your birthday..." she whispered. I started to tear up. I didn't want to leave my mom behind. She was the only family I had left._

_"Please, leave... now before... the building... falls..." she said as she laid back down, her body cold._

_I started to sob but I left the building and watched as the apartment was crumbled away, leaving my memories with it._

I started to cry of the horrible memory.

"Oh, I am sorry for bringing up a bad memory," he said, trying to comfort me.

Jake came out of the forges and saw me crying. He ran up to me and hugged me from behind.

"What did you do?" he said, angered by the sight of me crying.

"Uuuuhhh.. I didn't do anything..." Percy said, backing off.

"It's ok," I sniffled," I just remembered what my past was like."

Jake held on to me, hoping for the best. Percy was then guided by Annabeth, which was OK with me. I wept on Jake's shoulder on the hill and soon calmed down.

"I am sorry, I was in the forges," he said.

I wiped my tears," It is ok... I am fine."

The horn was heard and me and Jake got up and ran to get ready for another great game of Capture- the- flag...


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing the series...

I finally got over the crying I started yesturday. Jake comes in like every hour to check on me. Percy comes by but not as often. Well, its nice to have others to worry about me but I hate to cry.

Chiron called me into the arena to tell me something in private. I walked inside and found our arena master practicing on a dummy. The dummy's head layed on the floor and felt kinda bad for it. I walked up to Chiron in the middle of the arena.

"Lyea," he said from across the arena," we have some news for you and our new camper, Perceus Jackson."

I almost started to crack up at his name but held on to my laughter.

"What is it Chiron?"

"Well, Zues has said that his lightening bolt... is.. well... gone."

My heart stopped and didn't believe what I heard. _How did he loose his bolt so easily?_

I sat on the floor and thought how on earth he would loose it.

"I am sorry but he just told me last night," Chiron explained.

I turned around but then Chiron called me over.

"You must take two companions with you to take the journey. Remember, _ ONLY_ two. Anymore will result as death."

"I don't care," I looked back ," I am gonna need all the help I need..."

I walked outside, the sun felt warm to the touch. I looked around, dazed. Campers running around, pegasi flying around above, people fighting a water serpent. Everything felt like it was crumbling apart. All of my family, turning to ash. I didn't know if I would make the journey or not. I will take extra people and protect them as best as I can.

Jake jogged over in his regular greasy forging outfit. He had his big hammer on his back and stopped in front of me.

"So, what did Chiron say?" asked Jake.

I let out a sigh, "He said... Zues' lightening bolt has been stolen..."

Jake tensed and eyes widened in shock.

"What? How in Hades' underworld did it get stolen?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, I am going on a quest and I am gonna bring you, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy."

"You know we are to bring only three people per quest. If more than three go, only three people survive."

"I know... But I can't just have the others be alone and have no fun, so I made my mind up and I will protect everyone."

"Hmm... OK..." Jake held onto my hand as if I were to leave him.

We walked to everyone and told them of the quest we were going to take. We knew it was going to be hard and only three will return, but we will try to get Zues' bolt back before the solstice...

The next morning, I woke up extra early in order to get out of camp before we left. But first, we have to go to the Oracle. I went inside the headquarters and went to the basement.

It felt so creepy to be up here. It had like an underworld feel to it. There were different items from past demigods who defeated all different enemies. I had defeated the Minotaur when I was traveling with Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke. The only thing I got were neckalaces from demigods who fell to the Minotaur.

Anyways, the Oracle sat in it's three legged stool and wore it's tye dyed dress. It looked like an old mummified woman. It was always creepy to look at. I walked up to the old woman and spoke to it.

"O great Oracle, tell me how to get Zeus' great lightening bolt back from the enemy."

The mummy opened it's mouth and a green mist appeared from it. It formed into a snake and swirled around me. It had a raspy voice as it spoke the oath:

_You will find many places for orbs,_

_ in which you will collect which will form_

_ A way to the Underworld_

_ To open the way to the enemy._

It suddenly breathed in the mist and it went still as a rock, as if it never moved in many millenia...


	7. Chapter 7

To continue on...

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran to Jake's cabin to wake him up. I got to the machine door and knocked. It had an echo at the end of my knock.

"Oh my gods! Really people?" Jake opened the door and didn't look, "I swear I am gonna grab my hammer an- Oh.. Lyea really? It is 5 in the morning. What is it?"

"Wow... you seem 'ready' for the quest, " I joked.

Jake turned red and grabed some clothes and stuffed it in a bag. "Ok really Lyea? You know I sleep in." He picked up his hammer and put it on his back.

"I know but we gotta leave right now!" I said.

Jake carried his stuff and jogged to the gates. _Now for the others_.

I went to Percy, Thalia, Annabeth (Who didn't seem so happy to wake up so early) and found Grover chasing satyrs.

"Grover! We have to go now!" I yelled from across the field.

"Oh, that was today? Hmmm... Ok then," Grover sighed.

Grover grabbed his bag from the floor and jogged (Or is it gallop?) To the gate with the others. They all had bags of clothes, drachmas, weapons and food. They were all sleepy from lack of sleep and looked like they were gonna fall asleep.

"Alright, so, we are to go to the destinations for some orbs on our journey," I said, explaining the plan to everyone.

"-Yawn- How are we to find all these orbs?" Percy said sleepily.

"Luckily, Luke had a map showing where all the orbs are at," shows map to everyone.

"We should got to-"

"Las Vegas!" exclaimed Grover.

We all looked at him and thought why would we go to Las Vegas first? I looked at the map and saw Las Vegas as a destination.

"He is right, Las Vegas is one place to go to," Thalia answered.

I nodded, hoping to be able to get everyone there safely. So, Las Vegas it was. I grabbed my lizard and threw him in the air.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Percy.

"Dude chill," said Jake, "Don't you know that her lizard can transform?"

Percy's face was priceless when I threw my lizard. Apollo soon turned into a 30 foot dark dragon. His talons dark gray and his scales were as black as midnight. His eyes were a light orange so it stood out from his body. He landed next to us and waited for us to board on his back.

"Lets get going, " I said.

We all boarded the S.S. Dragon and flew into the sky at blinding speed. As soon as 5 minutes, we were in Las Vegas. It was like a glistening wonderland. It had tall buildings standing sky high across the whole area. Casinos and resorts and even hotels were that high. It was breath taking to see all the buildings alongside my dragon. Luckily for us, the Mist blocks the humans from seeing Apollo. So they probably see an airplane or something.

We landed next to a casino that was marked on the map.

"So, the map says we are to search inside here," I said.

"Hmm.. It doesn't seem right about this place, " said Percy, his face was filled with worry.

"You ok Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I am fine," Percy shivered.

We walked inside the casino and it was even more amazing then we thought. It was filled with people at lottery machines and yelling from people winning lotteries. We saw a bunch of people rushing by to win. Jake held on to my hand, as if someone was going to take me away. Percy, Annabeth and Grover just stared at us like we were weirdos but I thought of it as a kind thing.

"Would you like a lotus flower?" asked a waitress. Waitresses started to swarm us, asking us to try a lotus flower.

"Uuuhh... Do we try one?" Percy said.

"I guess," I said, grasping a lotus flower.

We all grabbed a lotus flower and tried it. The room started to spin. Everyone started to smile and laugh. I even started to crack up. It was odd since we had no idea what we were laughing at. Lights started to blur out and suddenly, everything went back to vision. _Lyea, snap out of it._ I was startled to hear a voice inside my head. _These lotus flowers keep you inside this casino. _

"Wait, who are you?" I said to the voice.

_You will find out shortly but you must find the orbs before you and your friends are stuck here forever..._ The voice faded out and was gone. Great, now on that note, I had to escape a casino that will keep me high and stay in it forever.

Percy and Annabeth were both together playing poker with a bunch of other people we didnt know. I grabbed their shirts and dragged them away and Percy started to yell at me and Annabeth cursed in Greek that I didnt want to translate.

Grover was with a bunch of girls and his hooves were exposed. I walked up to him and slapped him so he was back to normal. He yelled at me but I just walked away and looked for Jake.

Jake was with a bunch of girls too and I was enraged. I started to hiss and Percy, Annabeth and Grover had to hold me back from transforming. I calmed down and walked into the crowd and pushed the girls out of the way and dragged Jake out of the pit of lip gloss and perfume.

"Hey wait! I need their numbers!" he yelled.

I felt like biting his neck but instead grabbed his shirt and kissed him. His eyes turned to normal and the girls walked away, angered at the sight. Jake shook his head and he was blushing.

"Holy Zues! Lyea! Im so sorry!" he exclaimed but I just smiled and walked off...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else~ Only Rick Riodran owns the rights~

(Back to Lyea's point of view)

My vision was blurry. My body ached. I tried to open my eyes but something covered the way. I tried to look around but it was pitch black. I felt some warm liquid go down my head. I couldnt tell if it were water or... blood. Finally, the blindfold came off and I was able to see. I saw spirits on the side. They were chained up, screaming from pain. The dirt was a black color and a large dog with three heads snarled at me.

"Oh hey Cereberus," I said, as if it were my own dog, which it wasnt.

A tall, skinny man sat in a throne in front of me. His robe had faces of screaming spirits. It was hard to look away but I felt sorrow from looking at the god. Of course, I knew the god since I have met him before... And his son and daughter... Anyways, I looked up at him.

"Well, daughter of Apollo," he said in disgust, "I have a request for you."

"I swear," I said, "If it is to walk Cerberus again, I cant do it."

"Not that you reched girl. I need you to protect my kids."

"You mean...?" My heart almost fluttered. I felt my face heat up a bit. I remember first meeting his son and daughter... Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They were really nice. I played with them at camp whenever they visited. But then... Hades took them away to a casino of some sort and havent seen them since... WAIT! CASINO? WAS I...? IN THE CASINO THEY WERE IN!

I looked up at Hades. His expression was blank and I could tell he knew I was blushing. I tried to shake it off but I couldnt.

"Just take care of them," he said.

"But... where are they?" I asked.

"They are right here," he pointed behind his throne and Bianca peeked out.

Her green hat was baggy and covered some of her eyes. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green so it looked great with her hat. Her hair was straight and was pitch black. She was about 14 years old. She was older than me but I didnt mind.

"Come on Nico," she said and Nico looked from behind her.

I almost blushed even more. He was the same age as me. His hair parted so it covered some of his face. His eyes were dark brown, like his dad's. He wore a black leather jacket that seemed too big for him. His pants were two different colors, white and black. He had Mythocards in his hands and he saw me and he grinned.

"Lyea!" he shouted and he glomped me and I fell to the floor.

Bianca smiled and Hades looked away. Nico noticed what he did and he quickly got up. He helped me up and he was a bit taller than me.

"Sorry, I havent seen you in a while so I wasnted a hug," he laughed and I smiled. It was nice to see his laugh again. Hades waved his hand and we appeared back in the casino. Nico ran around and I grabbed him.

"Not now Nico," I said ," We need to find the others."

He nodded and we walked off down the hallway. Nico was reading his playing cards, Bianca was reading a black book and I raised my hand and wore a wristwatch. I tapped it and a hologram screen appeared. i tapped Jake's icon and it started to call him.

"Wow! Amazing!" yelled Nico.

I shushed him and Percy answered instead.

"Percy? Where is Jake?" I asked.

"Lyea?" he exclaimed and Annabeth looked over. They jumped around happily and I smiled.

Nico tilted his head and Percy saw Nico.

"Who is that...?"

"Oh, this is Nico and Bianca." I said, introducing them both.

Bianca looked over her book and she waved and Nico waved rapidly. Percy waved back and he looked laughed a bit.

"Where is Jake?" I asked again.

"Oi... About that..." he looked at Annabeth for help. I looked at them both and noticed Thalia and Grover were gone too.

"Lyea..." she pointed at Jake, he was bandagded up. He was knocked out and his arm and leg were broken. My eyes widened. I walked back and fell. My eyes filled with tears. I couldnt believe what I was seeing: my boyfriend was close to the doors of Death...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Percy Jackson~ Only Rick Riodran owns the series~

I held my head and looked down. The image of Jake beat up was too much for me. Nico looked around confused. Nico went to me and he hugged me.

"Don't be sad, Lyea," he said, his voice sweet to hear, "We will find a way to help Jake."

I looked up, my eyes red and teary from crying. Nico smiled and me and I smiled back. He helped me up and Bianca looked at us both.

"Well? Lets go find them," she said.

I nodded and ran down the hallway with Nico and Bianca following me. My body still ached from getting injured earlier but I didnt care. I knew where Jake, Percy and Annabeth were at. I dodged people in the casino and jumped over some lottery machines. Suddenly, my eyes turned into dragon eyes and sinced in with my mind. I was able to do this when I can sense monsters in disguess. I looked around and saw that some men in black suits were the monsters. I grabbed Nico and Bianca and hid behind a lottery machine.

"Why are we hiding?" Nico asked.

"There are monsters out there," I whispered, "Run down the hall and turn right. That is where the others are. I am going to stay here and take care of these monsters."

"We cant leave you!" Bianca protested. Her eyes flared and I backed off but looked at her still.

"Just listen to me. Your father told me to protect you and I am. Listen to me please. You must get to the others. These monsters are very high leveled and dont want you guys hurt."

Nico looked at me with his sad hazel eyes. I couldnt help but look at him but I shook my head. I told them one last time to leave. They finally decided to go. Then, something I didnt expect at all happened. Nico got up and kissed me quickly. I blushed deep red and Nico laughed. Bianca smiled and I shook my head to get rid of the blush. I led them to the other side of the room and grabbed my two black swords and put on my gear.

I walked out into the room and people saw me and ran off. I didnt know what they saw through the Mist but I can tell they didnt like it. The men in black suits turned around and they grinned wickedly. They soon transformed into 3 giant spirits of darkness. One formed into a giant bird. Another turned into a hissing snake. Another one was confused on what was going on and turned into a baby panda instead. The 2 both hissed and cawed at the 3rd one and he finally turned into a demon dog. I sighed and walked to them.

I put my swords beside me and rushed at the three monsters. The snake launched at me and bit my leg. I yelled and fell aside and looked at my leg. A purple ooze dripped along my leg.

"Bleh! What is that?"

I was distracted and the bird flew towards me and dug it's claws into my shoulder. I let out another cry of pain and ran aside. I looked at my shoulder and it was turning black. _I might as well die while fighting. Well, I guess I dont get to see Jake again after this._ I ran outside to the monsters again but each were lying on the ground. I looked around and saw Nico with a pitch black sword similiar to mine but on the handle had a skull design. He had a skull helmet on and his eyes werent hazel brown anymore. Instead, they were light blue. I looked at him amazed.

"Nico?" I asked.

He looked over and his eyes were back to normal and he took off his helmet and he grinned. I sighed in relief and my vision began to darken. Nico's eyes widen and he ran to me and I was knocked out...

I woke up and coughed a bit. Bianca was talking with Jake and he laughed for some reason. I raised my eyebrow. I tried to sit up but winced. Nico saw me and ran to me.

"Lyea, stay down," he said pleadingly.

I nodded and saw Jake sitting up. Jake was sickly pale and his arm's bandagdes were blood.

"J-Jake...?" I whispered.

"He was battling the same demons you were fighting. He almost died but I got some water and healed some wounds but they wont heal promptly," Percy said, he was sitting in a chair and Annabeth was laying on a cough, asleep.

I smiled, happy that all my friends were ok and knew that we will find out who stole Zeus' lightening bolt...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Percy Jackson~ Only Rick Riodran does~

My wounds healed a bit and I walked with Jake, limping a bit from the battle. Nico was looking at his Mythomagic cards and Bianca was fiddling with her skull necklace around her neck. Jake was as beat up as me but he still helped me through the pain. His hair was a bit messed up and burned marks were on his camp shirt. His pants were also burnt to a crisp. He still braved a smile to me and I felt a bit useless due to being weak.

Nico ran around the outside of the casino. Bianca smiled slightly at her younger brother and played around with him. I smiled and my vision began to darken. Nico and Bianca saw my falling and ran to me and I ended up in another knock out...

"_Lyea!"_

_ The voice was distant but I can hear it clearly._

_ "Lyea!"_

_ The voice was coming closer to me. I opened my eyes and there was a forest around me. The breeze made the trees look alive and sway in the wind. A small stream rushed beside me. I was laying on the shore of the stream. I got up unsteadily. The voice finally got to me and helped me up. I looked up at who helped me. _

_ The boy had blonde shaggy hair like Jake but his eyes were green instead. He was a bit taller than me and he had a crooked smirk on his face. His scar ran down his cheek and he put me in his arms._

_ "I finally found you," Luke smirked._

_ I turned a bit red from him carrying me. He took me to the camp. All the campers were staring at us. Luke took me to my cabin and put me down._

_ "W-Why were you carrying me?" I asked, my face burning up._

_ "Well you were injured and knew I had to help you," he explained._

_ I felt my face still burning and he chuckled a bit. He pat my head and kissed my forehead and my eyes widen and he salutes and leaves my cabin..._

I started to hear the others yell my name and someone shaking me.

"Lyea! Wake up!" Nico called.

My eyes fluttered open and I felt like I was just resurrected from the Underworld. I tried to sit up but fell again. Jake caught me and looked at me.

"Oh no you are not gonna leave me with them again," he joked.

I tried to smile but was to weak to. Nico looked at me sadly with his dark brown eyes. He had saddness in his eyes, as if he didnt want to lose me this early. I blinked and looked around.

"Oi... How long was I out?" I asked weakly.

"A couple of hours.." said Bianca. Her hair was covering some of her eye and her green cap was tilted on her head.

"Ugh are you serrious?"

"Yeah! I was really wor- I mean we all were worried!" Nico corrected himself, his face turning a bit red.

I laughed a bit and he laughed nervously. Jake brushed my hair with his fingers and I laid on his lap. Nico started to chase a group of birds and I laughed a bit. I felt happy then thought, only 3 demigods were to return... Some of us were to be killed or kidnapped and I was to be responsible...


End file.
